


Mother-son bonding

by Fireboy973



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family, Modern AU, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireboy973/pseuds/Fireboy973
Summary: It's her monthly week off of work, and Sakura decides to spend it with her son, Forrest





	Mother-son bonding

She woke up, tired, but fully awake. Her husband was off in Michigan for Gods knows what, doing gods knows what. He would never tell her what he was doing, saying it was "so classified they'd have the house down in a minute". She knew Leo had an, interesting, way of discribing his work, but that was the first time he explained WHY he couldn't talk about it.

But that wasn't important, because she had plans for her little piece of him that he left behind. She worked the day shift at the local E.R. and it was exhausting, working twelve-hour shifts seven days a week, but, it paid well and she enjoyed helping people weather that be tying up a kids broken elbow or saving someone's life from cardiac arrest, she enjoyed helping the locals any way she could, it was in her nature.

She was starting to get off track, not realizing she burnt her toast and the eggs she was preparing were starting to smoke.

Oops.

She had a fairly decent understanding of making sweets, but when it came to actual cooking, she couldn't fry an egg without burning it. That was where Leo excelled anyway.

Sakura finished what was edible of the burnt mess that she called breakfast and put her attention to the small voice that was be hind her 

"G-good morning m-mother," the shy young man said

she chuckled at his formality "Have been reading those stories your dad lent you?"

"Y-yes." The boy replied

"Well I have something planned for us today!" She sxclaimed

"But d-don't you have work t-today?"

It was Sakura's week off of work for the month, and she wanted to spend it with her beloved son, who spent most of his time with babysitters and aunts.

"No, I have the week off, why, do you not want to spend time with me?"

"N-no! I'm happy I get to spend the whole day with you!" She could hear the happiness in his voice as his face lit up with excitement. She couldn't wait for the day to begin.  
_________________________________

There first stop was at a sewing store. Forrest showed to be more interested in sewing and wearing clothes than playing with trucks or action figures.

She didn't mind, but Leo seemed ticked of by it, but if he had any objections to it, she never heard them. And besides, why would he not let his son enjoy doing what he wants, what kind of father figure would that make him.

She could see Forrest's excietment when they walked in, rows of fabrics to choose from, books of styles and techniques on embroidery, and lines of different threads and strings for color.

While Forrest wanted to buy everything, he and his mother settled on a few sheets of light pink fabric, what lace and string and a book for beginning embroiders.  
_________________________________

Sakura then took Forrest to the movie theater and let him pick what movie they were going to watch.

Sakura had a few ideas on what movie Forrest might pick, and when he picked Moana as the movie he wanted to see, she wasn't surprised.

After they saw the movie, she took Forrest out for ice cream.

"What else do you want to do today?" Sakura asked

"When's papa coming home?" Forrest asked, taking a bite out of his cone

Sakura completely forgot about Leo's arrival. His plane was supposed to arrive at around 7:30, the same time Forrest went to bed.

"He's coming home around your bedtime," when she said that, she could see the sadness in his eyes

"But, I can make One exception."  
_________________________________

His flight had been uneventful, thankfully and he was able to get some more work in before his week off began. Sakura also had the week off and Forrest started kindergarten next year, so he would have some time to spend with his family before he went back to those barren labs, with those things.

He expected Sakura to be waiting for him, but he was surprised when his son was there as well.

"Welcome back!" they both exclaimed. 

He patted his son on the head and kissed his wife.

While it might be only a week, it was sure going to be a week he would remember fondly.  
_________________________________

When Forrest went to bed Leo and Sakura spent whatever was left of the day watching a movie. During the movie, Leo brought up his work life.

"Well, my work this past week has been... Stressful, to say the least." Leo said

"Talk about it, I had about four or five cases of cardiac arrest the past week alone, and that's not even mentioning the amount of kids that broke there bones, like gods, what the hell are these kids doing?" She said.

He chuckled at the remark "Yeah, but at least we have this week off."

"Yeah, and we get spend it with each other, and our son." Sakura said, with a hint of sleepiness in her voice.

"You seem tired" Leo pointed out.

"Me and Forrest spent the day together, we went to an arts and crafts store, we saw Moana, and went and got ice cream." 

"Sounds like you had a busy day" Leo said with a smirk on his face, "Mabye I should do something similar with him."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first doc so I hope you enjoyed! (I'm so deep in leosaku hell there is no saving me now)


End file.
